


Girls in skirts and long socks

by kaypancake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Lucas/Jungwoo), (very important), Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Jungwoo, But Lucas is a sweet heart, Crack, Fem!Mark Lee, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship over cute girls, Gen, High School, Lesbian teeshirt, Lesbian!Mark Lee, Mark is terrified of Lucas, No pairing - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Trans Jungwoo, We don't out people in this household, jock lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Marcella Lee (Mark for her friends) is currently wearing a shirt with a lesbian flag and she is next to Yukhei, the most popular jock of the school.“Girls in skirts and long socks, am I right?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Girls in skirts and long socks

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a post by @/good-ho-mens on tumblr  
> And it gave me big Yukhei energy so I wrote it at 1am.  
> It is probably a bit out of character and I barely edited it,  
> but yeah, hope you enjoy it anyway

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Marcella Lee —or Mark for her friends— usually minded her own business. She had her own group friend, most of them being in other high schools. But she was always friendly even though a bit awkward sometimes. She wasn’t really noticed by anyone and was very fine with it.

That morning she was wearing a tee shirt with the lesbian flag. She ordered it a while ago and was ecstatic when it arrived the day before. She never actually came out publicly but everyone who knew her a bit had noticed how gay Mark was.

Math class started in noise, chat and agitation. There was no particular reason for this effervescence, except maybe it was because it was a Friday during the last period. But when the teacher finally arrived, no one minded him and he got furious. Mark didn’t usually care about some teacher’s wrath. She was in the middle row of the class, close enough to feel concerned by what was taught but far away to not be noticed by her teacher if she wasn’t paying attention in class. But today was different.  
Today Mr. Moon’s anger made him changed the usual free seating system into a seating plan.

That’s how Mark ended up next to Wong Yukhei, the most popular jock in school. If Mark had been able to seat normally, she wouldn’t even have approached him. Yukhei was intimidating. (Ten would probably laugh at Mark’s worry because he thought Yukhei was just like a puppy.) But Mark couldn’t help but feel small and helpless next to him. Yukhei was ridiculously tall and hot. (She was gay, not blind.) He often had that charismatic look and if every straight girl in that highschool thought it was sexy, Mark thought this look meant her imminent death. Maybe she was overreacting, but here she was, with her lesbian tee shirt, very much awkward next to the boy.

Yukhei looked at Mark. No. He stared. He observed the girl head to toes (well as much as you can, both of them being sat down). Saying that Mark thought her death was coming was an understatement.

“Girls in skirts and long socks, am I right?” He goes.

Mark nodded and smiled, with her polite-cat like smile. Her nod was from agreement but also surprise and also a healthy amount of fear.

Yukhei’s face slightly softened and with a smirk, he whispered. “You get it.”

The girl couldn’t help but softly chuckle. Yukhei fist bumped her and they both focused back on that math class.

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

Mark was having lunch, she waited for Donghyuck, her best friend, to come back from chatting with some other friend. Half eating, half scrolling through instagram, she only noticed someone had sat down when a familiar voice called. “Hey, Marcella.”  
She looked up and Yukhei was in front of her. She smiled lightly. They weren’t friends by any means, but now Mark wasn’t terrified each time she saw him.  
“You know that you can call me Mark, right?”  
She said and he only shrugged.

“You see Jungwoo, there?” He asked, shoting a look at the girl on the next table.

Of course Mark knew Jungwoo. She was regularly coming to GSA and Mark had seen her few times at the gay bar she’s going with her friends. She talked to her a few times, only to know that Jungwoo was still figuring out her gender but preferred to be referred as ‘she’. And that she still waited for her mother to choose a new name for her. From what she knew, Jungwoo was the sweetest person ever.

“Yeah, what’s with her?”

With a very serious and determined look, Yukhei finally asked “Do you know if she’s gay?”

The question was completely out of the blue and Mark bursted out laughing. She quickly recovered when she noticed Yukhei’s pained face.

“Yukhei, you should ask her. It’s not my place to tell you.”

“Oh okay, thanks.” The jock smiled and then disappeared.

Donghyuck arrived at that moment. “Since when do you speak to Wong Yukhei?”

˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚˚⁺✧*✧⁺˚

About ten minutes later, Yukhei sat back where he was. Stopping what he was telling, Donghyuck looked at Mark and Yukhei with a very confused face but didn’t say anything.

“So I found out. She’s bi. So we both have a shot.” He said with a grin.

“Well you more than me.”

Yukhei was popular and if she trusted Ten and her other friends who were in the football team, he was actually caring and kind and loving. If someone had a shot with Jungwoo, it was him.

But Mark’s statement only seemed to confuse the jock. He frowned slightly and tilted his head. He asked.

“Because I’m tall?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, it means so much *✧⁺˚  
> (I lowkey pictured Jungwoo as nb but more comfortable as a girl now, idk.)


End file.
